


Ghosts Of Our Past

by SaltySalt62



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Hornets half void, M/M, Not tagging any non-main characters, Post-Game, She bleeds void but still has a solid body, There's probably going to be filler, Trust me all these ships develope eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltySalt62/pseuds/SaltySalt62
Summary: When Hornet awoke in the Black Egg she found the body of The Hollow Knight and the cracked and empty shell of Ghost.Thinking she's lost both she returns home only to find she could not have been any more wrong about her assumption.
Relationships: God Tamer/Tiso (Hollow Knight), Grimm & The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel, Grimm/The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel, Hornet/Quirrel (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1: Broken Vessels

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to this so bear with me (also I have shit spelling and grammar)

When Hornet woke up in the Balck Egg the first thing she saw was the still body of her sibling Hollow. They lay face down his nail resting a few feet away from there one remaining arm.

The second thing she noticed was the cracked shelll of her other sibling Ghost laying in the center of the small room. Ignoring the sharp stabs that traveled up her right leg and ribs from being thrown against the ground she stood. 

She pressed forward stumbling over herself multiple time as she pressed towards the broken shell her sibling had resided in. She had never been particularly fond of the quiet knight. But as she knelt down and picked up the two half's of there split mask she felt a sudden stabbing pain in her stomach.

They could have done anything they wanted and no one would have been able to stop them. Yet despite all that they chose to give his life to save Hallownest.

She carefully tucked the shell underneath her arms limping towards the exit. She bent over to pick up discarded needle that similare to there own sword lay a few feet from Hollows other arm. Or at least where there arm should have been.

Using the thread at the end of the needle she created a makeshift strap that she looped across her chest. 

She slowly but surely made her way out back towards Dirtmouth leaving the assumed died body of Hollow behind. She unfortunately wasn't there to witness the slight twitch of the vessels fingers as it's mind slowly driffted back into consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2:Abyss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was stuck in a car for 3 hours last night and decided I'd make some use of my free time

Hornet wasn't sure where she was going. She just aimlessly walked letting her feet guide her until she found herself at an all too familiar gate.   
The abyss.  
It didn't take her long to get to the bottom landing with a clunk as the compact skulls at her feet shifted.  
She gently placed Ghost shell on the ground and crouched down next to it. As she sat the inhabitants of the shadowy world started to gather around to see what someone from above was doing inside the Abyss.  
She didn't stay long because despite the fact that she was technically related to them it stil unnerved her to be around the shadow figures.  
She quickly threw her needle implanting it into one of the platforms above and using the string attached to the end to propelled herself up.  
She landed on the metal ledge overlooking the Abys casting one more last glance over her shoulder at the crowd of shadows collections around ghosts shell.  
She let out a sigh turning to leave and immediately froze.   
There in front of her clutching there nail and leaning on it for support was Hollow.  
They were battered and had a crack running down his skull (caused by Hornet herself) which was crusted with a, fortunately, black goo.  
Hornet didn't react to them until they shifted raising their head to look at Hornet.  
Their eyes had returned to their empty blackness now that they were rid of the infection but that didn't stop Hornet from raising her needle in a defensive position.  
Of course she never had to do anything being that as soon as Hollow made any attempt to move closer to her his legs buckled under them and they collapsed in front of Hornet there nail clattering to the ground next to him.  
Reluctantly Hornet lowered her needle. It was very obvious that Hollow did not pose any threat to her. At least not in his condition.   
A wave of sympathy washed over Hornet as she thought about all the shit the pore vessel had to go through.   
Not to mention that fact that the long crack on there shell had been inflicted by none other than herself.   
Hollow once again stood swaying a bit as they dug there nail into the ground once more. They looked at Hornet for a moment before they shifted to tuck the handle of there weapon under there arm so they could reach out there shaking hand. Hornet watched as they showed her there hand flipped it and then pointed at her own hands.  
Hornet glanced down at her hand raising it palm up in front of her body. Hollow tentatively reached out there own remaining hand to pull Hornets closer to his so he could spell something out on the palm of her hand.  
Hornet tensed up when Hollow took her hand but quickly relaxed when she saw them once again almost fall over when there nail slipped out from under them and for the second time realized they were no threat to her.   
When Hollow regained their footing he resumed writing on Hornets palm.  
“What?”  
They scrunched up their face thinking for a minute before writing, “infection?” On her hand.  
Hornet shook her head glancing over her shoulder at Ghost resting place.  
“No more infection.” She explained telling the knight all that had happened. With Ghost, with the Radiance, and she even helped Hollow stagger over to look out into the Abyss and at the broken shell resting bellow.  
There face once again contorted into a look of discomfort as they again took Hornets hand and wrote into her palm. “How long?”   
It took Hornet a minute to realize they were asking how long they had been in the egg.  
She didn't respond to the question instead opting to focus on Hollow injuries. The vessel had already suffered enough she would have to break the news to them about how long they had been in the egg later when they could actually stand without almost immediately fall back over.  
“We should go back to Dirtmouth and clean that crack on your skull,” Hornet said in an attempt to distract the vessel from his worries about the Infection.  
When Hollow didn't react she came up with a new idea.  
“How about this,” she said reluctantly, “once we have you patched up I'll tell you more about what happened.”  
Hollow simply nodded limping away from the Abyss using his nail as a sort of walking stick. Hornet followed close behind making sure the vessel didn't fall over again and injure himself more.  
She had met them once when she was younger. In the White Palace. At the time all they were allowed to do was stair ahead with a blank expression on there face.   
Hornet could still remember the Palace in vivid detail even down to the god forsaken buzzing of the stupid saws The Pale King seemed so obsessed with.  
Watching Hollow struggle to walk in front of her she felt anger start to boil in her stomach.  
This. Was all the fault of that stupid worm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the awkward formatting I made this in google docs. Also again sorry for my crap spelling and grammar

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write this instead of working on my story for my ELA class because fuck good grades Hollow Knights more important.  
> This is short and I feel like I should add more but I'm out of ideas.
> 
> Also while I was creating this an episode of The Dragon Prince called Ghost came on. Just you know...fun little...because the title of the story is.....nvm just ignore me.


End file.
